Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a high-voltage semiconductor structure.
Description of the Related Art
High-voltage semiconductor devices are applied in integrated circuits with high voltage and high power. Traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, such as a vertically diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) or a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS), are mainly used for devices that operate on 18 volts or higher. The advantages of high-voltage device technology include cost effectiveness and process compatibility. High-voltage device technology has been used widely in display driver IC devices and power supply devices, as well as such fields as power management, communications, autotronics, and industrial control, among others.